Byzantium
Overview The Byzantine Empire is currently an independant nation. If you'd like to become a member of the Empire, contact a member of our nation to discuss joining. Government Elections The Byzantine Empire regularly holds elections every month. The Empire is led by an elected Emperor; our Basileios. They are a Aristocratic Republic and Elections are conducted based on themes. Each theme counts for 1 vote. The votes are counted, and then that determines wether or not Legislation will pass, or who the next Emperor will be. All legislation passed by the Basileios must have the approval of a majority vote of the Themes. Constitution As of October 1st, 7521, Byzantium has a Constitution detailing it's government, and a Bill of Rights guarenteeing Sovereignty to the Citizens. It was written and signed by the Byzantine Senate under Basileios Mekijjel, but was originally approved by former Basileios Ingloriousthomas Legislation *The Basileios is in charge of all diplomatic relations. *The Basileios is always in command during War/Battle. *Public Chat is not to be used unless necessary. This is to avoid conflict and to prevent creating friction with other factions. *Constantinople is availible for construction, but land claims must be plotted out first. *The Faction Name or Banner cannot be changed without a unanimous vote *Titles may be changed providing they are Byzantine and appropriate to rank. Representation The Basileios is our diplomat, and is in charge of foreign relations. Byzantium holds Diplomatic Alliances with the following: *Kingdom of Jerusalem *Kingdom of Oxford *Order of the Teutonic Knights Library of Constantinople Texts: *Strategikon (Vol I, II, and III) *PvP Server History Highlights (Pinnacle Valley, War of Abbews Gender, Vroengarde, Empire Reborn, Fall of the North, Byzantium) *Byzantine-Dwarvern Border Establishment Act of 7520 *Byzantine-Jerusalem-Order Nonagression and Trade Agreement of 7520 *Constitution of the Byzantine Empire *Byzantine Bill of Rights *Nerva's Diary Being Written: *Technology - From the Past to the Present *On Flora and Fauna *On the Ancients *Notitia Dignitatum Culture Religion Although all religions are accepted in Byzantium, the dominant religion is the Pantheon of Nezer-GED. However, there are other religions practiced in the empire, notably the Church of Shaun the Sheep. The Dwarves consistently pressure nearby nations to adopt their "Cult of Chtullu." And the "Mother Wolf" cult seems to maintain a presence in nearby nations, who even tried to force the Byzantines to adopt it as their official religion. As the Citizens now are guarenteed freedom of religion, the Pantheon of Nezer-GED is no longer the Official Religion of the Empire. Military Ranking System Faction Leader: *Basileios - (Soveriegn One) *Porhyphrogenitos - (Born in the Purple) *Autokrator - (Autocrat) Faction Officers: *Hypatos - (Consul) *Stratelates - (Magister Militum) *Exarchos - (Exarch) *Patrikos - (Patrician) *Strategos - (General of a Themata) *Tourmarch - (General of a Tagma) *Komes - (Count) *Kentarchos/Lochaghos - (Centurion) *Stratopedarches - (Quartermaster) Faction Members: *Spatharios - (Palace Guard) *Bandophoroi - (Standard Bearer) *Skoutatoi - (Infantryman) *Menavlatoi - (Light Infantryman) *Peltastoi - (Javelineer) *Toxotai - (Archer) Units Quinta Macedonica Legio - the 5th Macedonian Legion, is the main body of Imperial Troops. Themes The Empire is organized into Themes; within these Themes you can build whatever and however you want. *Constantinople is in the Plains in the southeast, currently under construction is the Castle. History *Was Annexed by the Order of Dalmaitus on May 10th, 7520. *PopulusRomanus joined the Empire on June 6th, 7520. *Was released as a Vassal on June 8th, 7520. *Mr_Pesident joined the Empire on June 9th, 7520. *Became an Independant Nation on June 11th, 7520. *AtomicBaconBits and Nerva2004 joined the Empire on June 12th, 7520. *Nerva2004 elected Basileios on June 13th, 7520. Will Reign until July 1st, 7520 *Cpdwane and Mustang70 join on June 14th, 7520 *Byzantine Intervention against Ottomans on June 15th, 7520. *Byzantine period of unrest: June 21st-June 24th, 7520. *The League War: June 27th, 7520 *Nerva2004 Re-Elected on July 1st, 7520 *Arnor-Byzantine War: July 17th *Rainbow_Splat leaves Byzantium: July 19th *The Empire transitioned over upon the day of the Server reset. *Ingloriousthomas elected Basileios on August 1st, 7520. *Ingloriousthomas elected Basileios on September 1st, 7521. *Byzantine Constitution is Written on October 1st, 7521. *Mekijjel Elected Basileios on October 1st, 7521. Military History Ottoman Invasion of Palamaine On June 15th, the Byzantine Empire assisted Palamaine against an agressive Ottoman force. In the Ottoman Invasion of Palamaine, 2 engagements were fought, in which the forces of Byzantium and Palamaine drove back the agressors. The war was ended in a white peace. The League War For approximately 2 weeks in June and July the Byzantines fought in The League War, in which many men were slain and Constantinople was Sacked. Arnor-Byzantine War On July 17th, Byzantium declared war on Arnor concurrent with the Lathreatic and Amgarrak declarations, but unrelated to this other war. On the 18th, after an unsuccessful raid on Annanus in which no Arnorians showed themselves, both sides invaded each other's base at the same time. Eventually, both agreed to fight an arranged battle at Constantinople, which Byzantium decisively won. The Empire declared victory and ended the war. Raids on Constantinople On July 30th and 31st, Belka and the Ottomans both declared war. Claiming that "It's 1453 fellas" the Ottomans charged in and were defeated in 5 successful engagements. Byzantium won the so-called "war" with approximately 20 kills to their 3 losses. On July 31st there was a skirmish outside the portal to Constantinople, where griefers were defiling the Byzantine flag and surrounding terrain. With the help of Benz and cryers, they were successfuly driven off and much diamond armor was looted and captured. The war ended with the close of the server and the formation of the ISAF. It should be noted that this was moreso a "Derp" war than an official one, as it was just a use of the excessive amount of diamonds everyone had towards the end of the original map. Dwarven-Saxon War In this war the newly-formed New Dawn Federation was utterly crushed by the Dwarves. Byzantine, GFed, and Belkan Troops all fought against the dwarves in 3 seperate engagements, but were defeated in all of them. Byzantium was heavily looted and suffered it's first real defeat. (Albeit it was weakened due to the map reset.) Gallery